Now you see me, now you don't
by caskettforalways
Summary: Kate and Rick have just finished going through rough patch in their relationship, but Kate can't help but think Rick doesn't forgive her. There are multiple murders and it is up to the team to find out who the killer is.


"ahhhhhh... ahhhhh... ahhhhhhhh", screaming at the top of her lungs Sarah Cranwell ran around the small room, she was locked it. Banging at the walls made of concrete; she was crying and couldn't stop screaming. There was only one entrance to the room; it was a small trap door on the roof. Sarah could hear footsteps from the above room, but no one seemed to listen to her haunting screams. The door opened and a man looked down at her and said, "I'll be back for you later."

"Castle...Castle...CASTLE," screamed Kate. Rick came running to the bathroom in a panic, "what's wrong?" Rick looked at Kate as she sat in the spa bath, with a cute smile on her face. "Nothing's wrong, I just want you to join me," she said with a seductive look in her eyes, as she bit down on her bottom lip. Rick dropped his robe immediately and slid down behind her moving her hair to one side and slowly kissing her neck. "I've missed this, I never want us to be apart again," Kate said as she turned to look at Rick. "Don't worry, you will be with me... ALWAYS." Kate turned back and look straight ahead, wondering if Castle had truly forgiven her for walking out on him four weeks earlier. "I'm sorry Castle..." "Kate we have talked about this, you were dealing with something, I understand and I am here for you, you know that." Kate turned back and looked into his eyes and have him a passionate kiss on the lips, slowing pulling away, "I love you Richard Castle, I love you." "I love yo…" Kate's phone interrupts; it's the precinct with a fresh murder. Kate and Rick get out of the bath, get dressed and head off to the murder scene.

As they walked up to the crime scene Rick turns to Kate and gives her a kiss, to reassure her everything is okay, and he is there for her. They walk up to the body... well lack there of. Espo, Lanie and Ryan are standing over a head and a hand. Where's the rest of her?" asked Beckett. "This is what I would like to know!" Lanie responded. Over the next few hours body part had been reported all over the city. Beckett and Castle go down to see Lani, in the morgue. There were multiple slabs with body parts on then. "How many?" Asked Beckett. "Seven so far," Lanie responded with a worried look in her eyes as if to say there could be more. "How could someone do this?" Castle just could not understand. Seven women had been found, chopped up at their joints. The age was unknown and they had not yet been identified, although with what she had Lanie estimated their ages between 30 and 45. Some women had more body parts than other but all seven had their heads and they all had one thing in common their eyes had been cut out. Their faces looked hollow... "This had to mean something to the killer," Beckett said with a firm voice. Beckett and Castle leave Lanie as she finds the causes of death and go and find Espo and Ryan to see what they have found. Beckett looks at Castle he is quiet and has a worried look on his face.

All the bodies had been identified; Beckett had the hard job of talking to the families of the victims. Each woman had gone missing at different times, Samantha Capshaw had been missing for six months, while Hannah Reynolds had be missing for just five days. The other girls have been missing between five months and a week. Espo and Ryan were trying to find connections between all the victims, while Beckett and Castle tried to find out what the women's behaviors were like in the days leading up to their disappearances. Beckett was able to speak to six of the families. Each girl had been in a relationship, and their partners were devastated at the news they were told. Each partner had similar stories about their partner's disappearances. The women had been secretive and distant in the days before they went missing. The seventh woman was a mystery. Lisa Cranwell, aged 38, she was a single mother to 16 year old Sarah Cranwell. There was no missing file reported for Lisa and her daughter was nowhere to be found. Beckett went to Lisa's last place of work, a small cafe on 34 W 43rd Street. Lisa's colleges told Beckett that Lisa kept to herself and was not very social. Lisa had quit her job for not reason just two months earlier. Jason a man she worked with seemed to be distort, so Beckett sat with him and asked him some questions. "How well did you know Miss Cranwell?" "We were friends, she said that she was going to visit family in Chicago that was six weeks ago." Beckett looked confused; "We have no evidence of her having any family there, and after six weeks from not hearing from her why didn't you report her missing? " "Because she... she told me not to contact her and she would call me when she got back." Beckett then asked about Lisa's daughter, " Do you know where Sarah is?" " No, she went with Lisa to Chicago ... well where ever Lisa went." Beckett could tell Jason was getting very upset so she told him to stay in contact and left to go back to the precinct.

"We have a missing 16 year old girl, I want her photo released to every news channel," yelled Gates. People all over the precinct started to call news channels and Gates organised a press release. As Gates stood in front of what seemed like a thousand camera and flashing lights she spoke about the missing girl and the possible serial killer. "There have been seven bodies discovered, all murdered the same way, I have been asked to keep the details to a minimum in respect to their families. The FBI is now involved" Gates paused and took a deep breath as she held up a photo of Sarah. "This is 16 year old Sarah Cranwell, her mother was one of the victims. We believe that the person who killer her mother has Sarah. If anyone knows of Sarah whereabouts or where she was last seen please contact NYPD immediately. Thank you." Gates turned and walk back into the precinct.


End file.
